


Mickey Milkovich: Serious Cling On

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian's at work and Mickey is bored. They talk on the phone while Mickey whines and complains. Lip and Fiona overhear.





	

'Iaaaaan!' Mickey dragged out complained on the phone, sulkily meandering around the Gallagher living room.

Ian had been at work for a maximum of half an hour and had to take an early break as Mickey wouldn't stop texting him, desperate to call.

The younger Gallaghers were at school and Fiona and Lip had left early, leaving Mickey in what he presumed was an empty house. 

Fiona and Lip bustled back in and were sat in kitchen undetected by the moody Milkovich.

Mickey whined, 'I'm not whining! Come home, I'm so fucking bored!' Mickey continued to swan around aimlessly the living room, 'it is an emergency! I'm horny!' Mickey snorted at what Fiona didn't doubt was a sassy reply from her brother. 'Ew! What the fuck? I'm not jerking off in your room, that is damn creepy. I ain't fucking Carl!' 

Mickey flapped his arms around pathetically knowing Ian full well couldn't see. He sighed, 'oh my god I'm going to die. Shut up, I ain't being dramatic, fuck you.' Mickey was moaning as he was always got cranky when bored and any suggestion from his boyfriend would be better than pacing around uninterested. 'Tell me what I should do then, dumbass.' 

Mickey was silent for a moment till he mumbled, 'yeah, I guess I could fucking eat. Yes, I know your fucking break is over, get the fuck out of here then,' his tone softened and he added, 'I love you. See you later, firecrotch.' 

Mickey put down the phone and walked into the kitchen where Lip and Fiona were. Mickey stated not very casually, 'thought I was home alone.' Fiona laughed, 'we got back a few minutes ago.' Mickey felt his cheeks turned a bit red as they definitely heard the whole conversation where was acting like a desperate bitch. Fucking brilliant, he thought. 

Mickey nodded and started to make a sandwich. Lip couldn't help himself comment, 'Jesus, Mickey, I didn't know you were such a serious cling on.' Mickey opened his mouth to snap something rude back, but refused to fall for the bait. 

Instead he smirked and settled on something uncomfortable which would make Lip squirm and regret trying to be a smartass. 'Yeah, you know, waiting for your brother's cock to come home all day is really tiring.' Lip had the perfect reaction as his face scrunched up and he screeched, 'ew!' The last thing he ever wanted to think about was his little brother's dick buried in Mickey Milkovich's ass. Mickey barked a laugh and Fiona giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small drabble, hope you enjoyed :) I'm kind on a Gallavich phone fic kick at the moment lol.


End file.
